In The City Episode 2 : The City
by Rimbaud-in-Mexico
Summary: Deuxième épisode d'une série de One-shots.Chacun a pour décor un quartier de Londres et des personnages différents.


**Hello! Alors voilà un deuxième épisode de la série In The City. J'ai finalement décidé de les faire dans le désordre.  
>Je ne pensais pas passer autant de temps sur celui-là mais le cotexte, les personnages m'ont plu. La suite de <span>Terrain Neutre<span> est pour bientôt et je continue d'avancer dans mon projet des Trépidantes aventures de Parvati Patil.**

**_Of course_, toute critique est la bienvenue tant qu'elle est justifiée mais je préfère généralement les positives.**

**J'ignore s'il y aura des lecteurs mais je leur souhaite malgré tout bonne lecture,**

**Rimbaud-in-Mexico.**

**P.S: Je n'ai pas créé Blaise, je n'ai pas créé Katie. Mais je m'amuse bien avec eux.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>La City.<strong>

Bell. Bell. Bell. Katie Bell. Katie Belle.

Cette saleté de nom, ce phrasé redondait dans sa tête au rythme de la trotteuse tourbillonnante de l'horloge lui faisant face. Il n'arrivait pas à travailler.

Bell. Belle. Belle.

Saleté de Gryffondor. Cette femme, il la haïssait. Il haïssait ce qu'elle était. Il haïssait ce qu'elle représentait. Surtout ce qu'elle représentait. Pourquoi Londres était-elle finalement si petite?

Le projet le plus prometteur de sa relativement jeune carrière. Celui qui lui assurait une place d'associé dans les mois à venir. Le plus jeune associé que l'entreprise ait jamais connu.

_Son_ projet. L'absorption d'un autre cabinet, dont les jours étaient comptés. Mais dont le portefeuille client était inestimable.

_Son_ projet. C'était lui qui avait organisé, tout planifié. Du rachat d'actions malheureux à la divulgation de la scandaleuse vie sentimentale du patron, en passant par le délit d'initié payé en Chivas vingt-cinq ans d'âge et les informations extorquées à la comptable, payées en prouesses sexuelles. _Son_ œuvre.

Une entreprise prête à être rachetée. Les associés l'avaient félicité, ses collègues le jalousaient. Il n'avait aucune limite.

Une entreprise prête à être absorbée. Un papier. Un contrat. Un Montblanc, le Tomas Mann édition limité 2009. Le doux crissement de la caresse de la bille sur la feuille. Ce serait sans douleur. Entreprise absorbée.

**ooooo**

Tout aurait dû être fait en quelques heures, le temps d'un déjeuner au Petrus. Il était là bien sûr. C'était _son_ exploit.

Tous autour de la table. Des hommes. Il était le plus jeune et il en était fier. Tailleurs gris, noirs. H. Huntsman, Henri Poole and Co, Anderson&Sheppard. Des noms familiers pour lui. Oui, il s'était bien acclimaté au monde Moldu finalement. La City était son territoire, son monde. Un monde cruel, un monde dans lequel il était fort. Un monde comme il en rêvait déjà dans les dortoirs de Serpentard.

Ils s'apprettaient à commencer. Des bruits de talons sur le parquet. Elle était arrivée. Bell. Bell dans un tailleur McCartney, Bell dans des escarpins Louboutin, belle dans sa candeur, au milieu des requins qui se délectaient de son apparition. Elle n'en avait rien fait. La chef de rang avait pris son manteau, et elle s'était assise avec un sourire.

Elle les avait salué tous, avec un sourire, un mot gentil pour chacun. Il l'avait regardé faire. Arrivée à lui, leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Le sourire de Bell s'était légèrement affaissé.

" Monsieur Zabini, je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de faire votre connaissance. Mais je suis convaincue que notre coopération se passera pour le mieux." Elle avait dit ça d'une voix sensuelle, tellement sensuelle que les autres hommes la regardaient, entre effaremment et envie.

Belle. Elle était bien plus que ça. Il savait qu'elle était née-moldue. Flint la poursuivait dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour cela. Blaise, pour sa part, avait toujours cru que c'était parce qu'il en était amoureux. Voire totalement obsédé.

Elle était l'avocate de l'autre partie. De l'entreprise _absorbée_. Des perdants. "_Katie Bell, avocate des causes perdues_", il imagina ces mots gravés sur la plaque dorée de son cabinet et cela le fit sourire. Mais elle n'était pas une perdante, elle n'y ressemblait en rien.

**ooooo**

Il la détestait. _Son_ ouvre. _Son_ projet. Elle avait tout fait foirer. Repoussé ultérieurement. _Ultérieurement_. Il détestait ce mot. Lui voulait tout, tout de suite. Ils s'étaient quittés d'une poignée de main ferme. Il l'avait serré trop fort. Elle avait ce sourire victorieux qui l'insupportait. Mais, les autres, les autres hommes ne lui en tenaient même pas rigueur. Ils la suivaient comme une nuée de papillon poursuit le soleil. Elle était forte, très forte.

Elle était partie sans se retourner, sans lui adresser un quelconque regard, souriant à la dizaine d'hommes qui l'encerclait.

Le soir, un hibou avait frappé à sa fenêtre. Ça l'avait étonné, parce que personne ne lui envoyait plus de hibou. Quel sorcier aurait pu lui en envoyer? Drago était encore le seul assez fou pour le fréquenter, et il ne prenait même pas la peine de sonner avant d'entrer, alors lui envoyer un hibou...

Il avait mis du temps à s'adapter, à accepter le fait de vivre entouré de moldus. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Le besoin de se faire oublier, en partie, après la guerre. Le besoin de s'en isoler, ensuite. D'oublier. Et puis, il y avait pris goût. La City lui offrait un monde idéal, un monde qu'il idéalisait et redoutait dans le même temps.

Il avait ouvert et le hibou était entré. La bête avait lâché un parchemin et était repartie, sans même attendre qu'il rédige une réponse.

_" Étonnant de te voir parmi les moldus. Ne t'attends pas à ce que j'aie peur de toi, ni dans ce monde, ni parmi les sorciers.  
>Cordialement,<br>Katie Bell"_

Il l'avait lu et relu, incrédule, puis l'avait déchiré et lancé les morceaux par le fenêtre. Par la suite il ne pensa plus à elle.

Mais dans les jours qui suivirent, ils se mit à la croiser. Tout le temps. Lui qui ne l'avait jamais rencontrée dans la City auparavant. Bell au restaurant, à trois tables de lui. Bell dans le bureau d'un de ses collègues. Bell dans la rue, comme toujours entourée d'hommes, le sourire d'une femme sûre de son charme tracé sur ses lèvres roses et charnues. Ces lèvres fraiches. Parfois, elle mettait de la couleur dessus. Un rose clair mais vif. Bell partout. Son nom dans la bouche d'un associé, dans le _Financial Times_, dans la liste des bouquins à livrer à la Camomile Street Library.

Bell, Bell, Bell.

**ooooo**

Et il était assis à son bureau, et toujours, la trotteuse tourbillonnait. Il n'avançait pas. L'heure avançait. _Elle_ avançait. Mais lui restait statique, impuissant devant le cours des choses, se débattant tant qu'il pouvait. Pour la forme. pour se convaincre qu'il vivait.

Parce que ce qu'il avait jusqu'ici, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne tout gâcher. Ce qu'il avait alors, c'était toute sa vie. Il n'avait rien d'autres. Rien d'autres qu'une nuée de costumes sur mesure, un loyer exorbitant, une ambition démesurée, et un salaire à six chiffres. C'était _ça_, sa vie.

Maintenant, ça ne suffisait plus.

Il sortit. Il n'arrivait à rien de toute façon. Il fallait qu'il marche, qu'il se change les idées. Il le fallait absolument.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait marché sans y penser, trop occupé à fixer les passants s'écartaient d'un air gêné, parfois agressif. Il s'en foutait. Il s'en foutait mais bouillonnait de rage. Cherchait désespérément dans ces visages vides et ces attachés-case ce qu'ils n'avaient pas. Ce que _elle_ avait. Ce que finalement _elle_ semblait être la seule à avoir. Et il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

**ooooo**

Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Ses pas, seuls, l'avaient menés à la St Botolph Church. Il n'était pourtant pas croyant. Tout juste, croyait-il en Merlin, alors les religions moldues... Mais cette église, il l'aimait bien. Il l'avait toujours appréciée. Peut-être parce qu'elle paraissait minuscule, désormais, au milieu de ces immeubles. Comme si _leur Dieu_ s'était finalement fait absorbé, comme s'il avait cédé devant inhumanité de ce monde. De la City.

Pourtant, l'église restait là, comme inamovible, détonnant parmi le béton terne, et pourtant cachée par ce dernier. Et malgré le grouillement factice d'hommes affairés, elle semblait rappeler qu'il avait été un temps où des vies, des vies réelles avaient pris place en ce lieu.

Il s'assit sur le banc à droite de l'entrée, celui de gauche était occupé par deux hommes en gilets de chantier. L'un deux téléphonait, à sa femme, semblait-il.

C'était un banc comme on en trouve rarement, avec des places prédéfinies et des accoudoirs à chacune d'elles, davantage comme un alignement de chaises que l'on aurait soudées les unes aux autres. Lui était à l'extrémité droite, la plus proche de l'entrée de l'église.

Quelqu'un s'assit à sa gauche. La personne demeura silencieuse et il en fut heureux. Contemplant les_ oiseaux du paradis_ qui lui faisaient face, il remarqua les chaussures de son voisin. Des chaussures de femmes. Des escarpins à bout rond, noirs et vernis. Et des jambes...

Il reconnu ces jambes et son cœur s'arrêta un instant. Le temps de deux battements, il pu les compter.

Alors, il se résigna à lever les yeux, remontant le long des jambes, fines, légèrement pâles, dans l'ensemble parfaites. Puis la jupe, ivoire, en soie, remontant légèrement, formant des plis au niveau de ses hanches étroites. Le chemisier, lui aussi en soie, rentré dans la jupe. Rose poudré, et il devina qu'elle ne porte rien d'autre en dessous qu'un soutien-gorge. Il aurait pu être prêt à parier que celui-ci serait aussi en soie. Il se délecta de la vision du tissu doux, léger, comme liquide, sur sa peau. Sa peau. Elle paraissait tellement douce. Ses mains aussi. Un bouton du chemisier déboutonné en plus. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, pensa-t-il. Mais ça lui allait bien. Sur elle, ça ne faisait pas indécent. La gorge, le cou. Le menton, la mâchoire, parfaitement dessinés. Sa bouche rose. Son petit nez. Sa queue de cheval impeccable. Et ses yeux, enfin.

Ses yeux qui le fixaient. Elle avait un air triste et ses lèvres étaient légèrement tremblantes. Elle soutint son regard, quelques secondes puis tourna la tête, contemplant à son tour les fleurs lui faisant face.

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait seule. Elle avait l'air si triste, à présent! Belle, oui, mais affreusement mélancolique. Elle ne dit rien et lui ne se senti pas le courage de prononcer un seul mot. Alors, elle émit un soupir, léger mais audible, et se leva, prenant sur le bras son manteau blanc.

"Reste. "

A nouveau son cœur partit en vrille. Était-ce bien lui qui avait prononcé ce mot? Cette seule parole, ce foutu mot prononcé à voix basse? Elle l'avait entendu, pourtant, il en était sûr. Elle s'était figée et avait lentement pivoté sur elle-même. Lui ne s'était pas remis de son audace.

Merde, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le dise? Il n'était pas fait pour ces choses là, il n'était qu'un lâche, lui. Il aimait la séduction facile, les proies inoffensives. Elle, elle était trop forte pour lui.

Elle le fixait à présent, de ses yeux verts intenses qui lui rappelaient la mousse qui recouvre les arbres à l'automne. Ou peut-être était-ce au printemps? Il ne savait plus trop, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'arbres dans la City.

Son cœur lui faisait mal tendit qu'elle le toisait. Il ne se sentait pas le courage, pas les couilles, de prononcer ce satané mot une fois de plus. Mais si il ne le faisait pas... et bien, elle partirait, il en était certain. Et à cette pensée, son cœur se contracta encore davantage, si bien qu'il ne fut plus vraiment sûr qu'il batte vraiment. Alors il ne réfléchit pas plus et réenclencha ses cordes vocales encore sous le choc.

"Reste, s'il te plait. Reste. "

Cette fois-ci, elle fit un pas vers lui et ses lèvres se plissèrent dans un pauvre sourire. Un sourire ému sans doute, et il ne pu dire si ce sourire était heureux ou malheureux. Une larme, une petite larme commença à s'échapper de son œil droit.

Il s'en aperçu et avança vers elle. De toute façon, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien. Alors il la saisi brusquement, presque violemment par les hanches, l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa.

Elle eu un léger hoquet de surprise, mais y répondit, presque immédiatement. Ce n'était pas tendre, pas romantique.

C'était un baiser désespéré, inespéré. Un baiser salvateur. Et par ce dernier, ils se raccrochaient l'un à l'autre, eux, pauvres âmes perdues au milieu du béton, du verre et des flux monétaires.

Alors il comprit qu'elle n'était pas forte. Pas si forte. Pas plus forte que lui. Mais perdue, elle l'était tout autant, et il l'en aima davantage.

Les passants continuaient de défiler, et les taxis déversaient leurs flots de costumes gris. La bourse suivait son cours, ainsi que le millier d'âmes traversant la rue. Sur le clocher, la trotteuse tourbillonnait plus lentement qu'à l'accoutumée.


End file.
